


My Silver Lining

by redskiez



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Oiroke no Jutsu | Sexy no Jutsu, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Sex, Sexy Technique, Sexy no Jutsu Deidara, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, female Deidara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redskiez/pseuds/redskiez
Summary: Obito's idle dream of Deidara doing the Sexy Technique (Sexy no Jutsu) comes true.Nothing can go wrong after that, right?





	My Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday. I can write whatever I want. This is what I chose to write. This is my birthday gift to myself.
> 
> Beta'd by Kate_Black14.

“You’re staring, hm.”

Obito blinks, looking back up at Deidara’s face immediately.

Deidara stands, small, with a hand on an arm and looking utterly vulnerable. Obito feels a twinge of guilt squeeze at his heart and he almost decides to call it off if it’s making Deidara feel so uncomfortable.

But then he remembers what Deidara told him last night and swallows everything down. Instead, he squares his shoulders and walks over to Deidara, reaching out to touch.

He holds an elbow, leaning down to be at eye-level and then rubs a soothing thumb into the skin. Deidara is tense for a second before relaxing, hand moving to place against his chest.

“Is this okay?” Obito asks — whispers — into Deidara’s ear.

“Y-Yeah,” comes Deidara’s feeble reply.

It’s rather amusing that Deidara is now shy and bashful, but he keeps the comment to himself.

“It’s okay,” Obito says instead and then he kisses Deidara.

Deidara’s lips are a lot softer than usual — in fact, all of Deidara’s a lot softer than usual. He uses the kiss as a distraction to allow his hands to roam, to touch and feel everything that Deidara has fashioned for this new body.

It is just a transformation technique, he tells himself, but everything feels so real that he can’t help but get excited. Obito takes a step closer and Deidara is flush against his chest, and even then it feels soft. Unlike the usual flatness that greets him, his chest is pressing up against two soft mounds that are making Deidara gasp.

He doesn’t let Deidara think, knowing that it would be the downfall of their night. He presses bruising kiss after bruising kiss as his hands continue to explore.

He slides his hands underneath Deidara’s shirt. He starts small at first, recalling their first ever night together. He rubs soothing circles at the base of her back, slowly gliding up and then eventually, wedging them between their torsos to cup his hands around Deidara’s new additions. Deidara jolts at the contact and tries to pull away but Obito doesn’t let her. He takes a step forward with every step backward she takes until she learns that Obito is not going to let her face this alone.

Obito stills for a few seconds in order to have her get used to the feeling of being touched and then when she stops feeling so startled, he lets himself feel. Deidara’s chest fits perfectly in his hands, small and soft. He kneads them until Deidara pulls away from their kiss — which is no longer so much a kiss than them just brushing their lips together — and leans into him, forehead pressing into his chest.

“Tobi,” she whispers in a voice similar to but extremely different from the one he’s used to hearing.

It breaks something within him and Obito lets go of Deidara’s chest, hoisting her up and carrying her to the bed.

When he places Deidara on the bed, she seems to draw all her limbs to herself. Obito is having none of that and wedges himself between Deidara’s legs before she could close them properly, leaning down to press his body against hers.

He doesn’t move from there, placing his hands on hers and holding them tight. Obito leans down and kisses Deidara’s cheek, murmuring into her skin, “I like this.”

Obito can hear Deidara swallow in response, but she doesn’t say anything. So he just lays there, moving to bury his face into her neck and breathing in deeply. The scent is the same, essentially, but there’s a slight difference to it. It is less prominent than when Deidara is in her male form. Obito doesn’t know if he likes this or the original more — they both please him greatly.

“I didn’t do this so we could cuddle, hm,” Deidara says.

At the sound of Deidara’s voice, Obito can feel his pants grow tight.

“No,” he agrees and then pulls away after pressing a kiss into the base of Deidara’s neck.

Obito sits up, trailing his hands against Deidara’s skin slowly, making sure everything he does counts.

He grabs the hem of Deidara’s shirt and goes to tug it off. A moment later, he finds Deidara’s hand holding his and he looks up, waiting expectantly.

Deidara doesn’t say anything, she just looks at his hand and then turns her gaze to stare at something at the other side of the room. Embarrassment, Obito’s mind helpfully supplies and then he surges upward to nuzzle against Deidara’s nose.

“It’s okay,” he murmurs but it still doesn’t convince Deidara. If anything, the grip on his hand becomes tighter with every second until Obito presses gentle kisses on her eyelids, coaxing them open when he finds that they are shut as tight as they can.

“It’s okay,” he repeats, the same soft voice that he used when they first got together, looking deeply into Deidara’s eyes.

There are demons that plague each of them and while Deidara’s are less obvious, it’s clear that her personal image is the biggest threat to her. She rarely praises herself and it must have been a huge leap to even present herself to the world and show off her art.

Obito admires this, so he wants her to feel as comfortable as she can be. He waits for her response, unwilling to go on if she doesn’t think it’s a good idea anymore. Screw what she said last night.

He keeps showering her with small kisses in the meanwhile, leaving no part of her face unmarked. Obito thinks he should reclaim his property since this is a new body, even though it’s technically an illusion. Obito takes it upon himself to remark Deidara and moves to kiss the base of her neck — one of her favorite spots — and begins to suck a bruise on the skin.

He keeps at it, leaving one after another until he feels Deidara’s hands weave through his hair and press. Obito waits for a verbal answer, but when he doesn’t get one, he takes it as the only response he’ll get and sits back up.

He takes the opportunity to search her expression. She seems fine, but there’s a film over her eyes that makes Obito feel uncomfortable continuing. But there’s also a gleam of determination and he isn’t strong enough to deny her the chance to overcome herself. Obito leans back down to press a final kiss on her lips before he goes to remove her shirt — this time, Deidara helps by lifting her torso off the bed, easing the way.

When the shirt is discarded — it seems it lays on the floor more often than not — Obito sits back on his heels to admire the newly exposed skin.

Breasts. They look exactly as he felt them and he thinks they suit Deidara very much. The stitches that usually lay flat, right on her heart, remain, but they have shifted upwards.

He eyes the dusty nipples that sit on the mounds and he idly wonders if they’ve become even more sensitive than before. Obito spreads his fingers around her breasts, hearing Deidara sigh softly at the touch. He looks up to watch her expression but finds that she has her eyes shut again. He doesn’t do anything about it, not wanting to force her if she’s not ready yet.

He kneads the soft flesh in his palms, trying to coax Deidara out of her shell as slowly as he can. Eventually, he shifts his hold and pinches her nipples with his thumbs and pointer fingers, rolling each of them at a different pace. Deidara bucks against him, a soft moan rolling out from her lips. They are definitely more sensitive than they were before.

He keeps at it, gently twisting and pressing and then he introduces his nails, causing her nipples to become nothing more than pebbled nubs and her to arch off the bed, hands immediately flying to grab at his shoulders, mouths biting at the fabric of his shirt. Obito looks up and this time, he finds Deidara staring back at him, those blue eyes wide with a range of emotion — the most prominent one being surprise.

Obito likes where this is going. He keeps at it until Deidara dugs her nails into his shoulder and her mouth-hands’ bites begin to hurt. He lets go of her breasts and then leans down, peppering the skin with kisses, mapping her new body in his mind. He feels Deidara shiver against his lips and he leaves playful bites to soothe her mind once more.

With each kiss, he draws closer and closer to her right nipple. As he does, he could feel Deidara’s breathing becoming more and more rapid, chest heaving as her breaths turns from nervous, shallow to quick, urgent ones. When he finally wraps his lips around the nub, Deidara’s breathing catches in her throat and he hears a choked sound coming from her but refrains from commenting.

He laps at the flesh, suckling and lightly grinding his teeth against it. Deidara’s fingers find themselves in his hair again and she presses her chest into him. There isn’t much Obito can do but satisfy her silent demand and he doubles his efforts.

Eventually, he detaches himself and peers up at Deidara, glad that her breathing has turned so labored that she’s practically panting.

He gives her a smile, which causes her blush to spread even more, and moves on to her other nipple, giving it the same treatment.

Obito doesn’t stop until he feels Deidara’s legs press up tightly against his sides, her hips bucking up and trying to grind against him. Instinct, he thinks. They’re not so different between men and women.

Sitting up, he licks his lips and winks at Deidara. Through the disheveled appearance of his partner, he can still spot the annoyed expression at his impish behavior, as if he needs any proof that this is still Deidara.

He laughs and despite herself, Deidara manages to crack a smile too. He leans up and kisses her, chaste, and Deidara melts into it. She seems to be a lot more relaxed now, so Obito lets himself grow bold.

Keeping her occupied with the kiss, he reaches down and strokes her sides, feeling her tense and relax and strain at his touch. He massages her, letting her get used to him again, and then Obito reaches down lower, hooking his fingers against the band of her pants.

As expected, Deidara’s breath hitches at the touch. He reaches up and holds her face with his free hand, moving to trail kisses on her cheek and then back to her mouth.

“Is this okay?” he asks into her skin.

When Deidara doesn’t answer immediately, Obito lays there, unmoving, content with just listening to her heavy breathing.

Then, he feels her hips shimmy. Obito takes it as his cue to continue. He grabs her pants in a loose grip and tugs. With her help, the article of clothing comes off and once coordinated, she kicks them off her legs. Obito hears it land in a muted pile somewhere behind him.

Keeping his face close to Deidara’s, he uses his right hand to stroke down Deidara’s legs. They feel much, much softer than before and he can’t help but glide his hand up to grope at her ass.

The globe feels almost jelly-like in his hold and some of it even spills off to the side. It makes Obito groan in his throat and he feels his whole body twitch at the feeling. Damn.

Obito rests his head against the pillow as he moves to knead the flesh in his hand, trailing his left hand down to grasp at Deidara’s breast as leverage.

Deidara seems to appreciate a sense of familiarity and something new. He keeps at it, finding Deidara’s legs slowly widening at the feeling. He smiles to himself and nuzzles against Deidara’s cheek.

“You’re so good,” he mutters into her ear; a soft thing meant for no one but her. She lets out a quiet moan in response.

When he deems Deidara comfortable enough, Obito lets go of Deidara’s plump ass and goes to guide his hand over to the front. He does it slowly, carefully, as though he is trying to calm a startled deer — Deidara isn’t unlike one, he supposes.

The closer he gets to his goal, however, the tenser Deidara becomes. Obito bites his lip, raising his head to peek at Deidara’s expression.

She’s nervous. Her eyes are darting everywhere and the moment she realizes that he’s staring at her, she doubles her efforts of not looking at any direction near him. Obito feels dejected, a nagging thing in his chest, so he stops.

Her heart is beating wildly, but now he knows it’s out of fear rather than excitement. Her flush, as adorable as it is, likely stems from shame.

It takes Deidara a while to figure out what’s going on because, after a few long seconds, Obito hears a voice coming from beneath him.

“Why’d you stop?”

She sounds breathless but it’s all for the wrong reasons.

“We can stop if you don’t want to keep going,” Tobi says, determined to do the right thing.

“No,” Deidara says, vehement. “What did I say last night? It’s just nerves, I-I’d get over it, yeah.”

The stutter in her voice doesn’t convince him, but Obito could see the emotion in her eyes. Still, he hesitates.

“Tobi,” she says and he looks at her again, eyebrows pinched. “Tobi,” she repeats his name once more before continuing, “I promise you, yeah, I want this. And I swear to you, if you don’t give me what I want, you’re going to have hell to pay, Obito, hm.”

Obito watches her and then leans over to give her a kiss. She accepts it and, despite the nervous energy, doesn’t hesitate to deepen it.

They spend a few moments just molding their mouths together, like the first time they did anything together.

 

Obito feels a sense of nostalgia and he lets go of Deidara’s leg to cup her face, breaking away from the kiss and nuzzling his nose against hers.

“Okay?” Obito asks, a familiar fire burning once more in the pit of his stomach.

 

“Yeah,” Deidara nods, her fingers in his hair and pulling him even closer.

 

It’s the best Obito has ever gotten out of her. Eagerness renewed, he lets go of Deidara’s face and trails his hand against her exposed body once more, making sure to take extra time to care for her to get rid of any remaining doubts that still linger.

 

He retraces where he’s been, rubbing soothing circles and sometimes heading back to pay attention to a patch of skin that he’s touched before. Obito treasures every moment, every second that Deidara allows him to see her like this, and he wants her to know.

 

His worship and show of appreciation, although seen as teasing if Deidara’s grumbling is any indication, isn’t interrupted.

Ever so slowly, he makes his way back down her torso and glides right over her hip, soothing his hand along the side of her thigh.

“Okay?” Obito asks again, digging his fingers into her flesh just a little.

Deidara twitches beneath him and it’s clear that she’s annoyed — impatient, that little thing — but she doesn’t lash out at him. Instead, she nods once, uttering a quiet, “yeah.”

Obito nods and moves on, repeating what he said earlier just as a final confirmation before he finally allows himself to dive between her legs.

He doesn’t sit up to look. He remains where he is, forehead pressed against Deidara’s. There’s some thrill in leaving something for the imagination. Obito knows Deidara’s male form like the back of his hand and he wishes to stumble blindly for just a few minutes.

Obito keeps his touch light, lightly tracing the skin connecting Deidara’s legs to her hips. Stroking with his thumb, he breathes out heavily as he touches damp skin.

He shushes Deidara when she jerks beneath him, holding her still. Obito traces his fingers up until he finds what he wants, breath hitching when he does.

It’s exactly as he imagined it would be. She’s soft and with every stroke of his finger through the folds, he can feel her getting slicker. He spends a few moments just stroking, running his fingers up and down and even daring to press in deeper, parting the outer lips and into the velvety inner ones.

He can feel the slick covering his fingers with every stroke and, going along with something he has heard, Obito drives his fingers up along her slit —

Deidara gasps and nearly arches off the bed, if Obito isn’t there to bar her. He counts that as a success and circles around the area, trying to find the exact location.

When he succeeds in making her moan the second time, he keeps in mind of its rather tucked away location and presses his thumb against it.

He doesn’t realize exactly how sensitive it is.

“W— Obito!” Deidara hisses through her teeth, turning her head to bite down on Obito’s neck.

“Ouch!” Obito complains but he doesn’t move. He feels Deidara flutter against his fingers and she’s grinding helplessly against his hand, searching for more friction that his position prevents him from granting.

Still, he wriggles his fingers in an attempt tide her over, waiting patiently for her orgasm to fade before doing anything else.

Eventually, her breathing soothes out and he’s let go of her vice grip. Obito turns, kissing her cheek and then sits up. He pulls his hand away, earning himself a shiver, and then examines it.

He rubs his fingers together, admiring the way her wetness lingers and forms bridges between his digits. Obito glances over and sees Deidara watching him and in the heat of the moment, he decides to lick his fingers clean.

Deidara’s eyes seem to glisten with something that is too much of a mixture of everything for him to decipher. Obito licks his own fingers, ensuring that they’re clean before pulling them out, humming as though in deep thought.

“I like that,” he eventually decides to say, holding Deidara’s legs apart and settling between them. “I like you.”

Deidara turns her gaze away, her cheeks as flushed as ever.

He doesn’t need her to say anything. Obito grins to himself and leans down, finally taking a good look at what she has made to offer him.

It has been a while since he has seen one of these, especially after deciding to get together with Deidara. He has voiced this, idly, before, but he never thought Deidara would follow through on the banter. He thought Deidara was better than to just comply with the silly requests he makes.

But today is a special day. He knows.

Her folds are plump and glistening, a side-effect of orgasming, he’s assuming. He reaches out and touches her gently again, but she must still be oversensitive because she bucks, hissing through her teeth and saying his name again.

Obito takes pity on her for all of two seconds, then he leans in and gives her a lick. She lets out a sound and then he feels her hands in his hair again.

As he licks her again, Obito recalls that a person requires intense knowledge on the thing they are trying to transform into. He would think it’s weird that her transformation is so detailed, so thorough, if he didn’t see an anatomy book tucked under Deidara’s clay a few weeks ago.

All of this, for him, huh? She must really love him.

He points his tongue and digs into the folds, immediately tasting a sweet nectar that he would remember the tang of for the rest of his life. The more he licks at her, the more the slick rolls out. Despite having orgasmed just moments before, Deidara’s female sex doesn’t seem to be protesting against being aroused once more.

He drives his tongue up, pressing his face closer between her legs, and, equipped with his earlier knowledge, manages to find her clit.

Deidara’s grip on his hair is bordering on painful but he doesn’t find himself minding when he hears the moans that spill from Deidara’s lips. He’s doing something right, for once.

He continues to eat Deidara out like he’s never going to have something as equally as lovely. Obito gives it his all. He knows he has to prove to himself — and to her — that this isn’t that bad of an idea, nor a mere satisfaction of his curiosity, for her to agree to do this again in the near future.

When he moves to seal his lips around Deidara’s clit, he hears her gasp and then he can feel some of his hair being pulled from his scalp. A voice, shaking and so utterly shattered that it makes Obito feel lightheaded flutters through the room.

“C-Co—” she stutters and trails off and then she is grinding into his face. Obito quietly lets her, doubling his efforts as she rides out her second orgasm.

Deidara slumps back against the pillows, her fingers lax on his head. Obito leans back up to take a deep breath, feeling the air chilling his mouth and chin and he licks his lips, trying to get rid of most of the slick. Deidara seems to be embarrassed by this and Obito thinks about giving her a few minutes of rest to recover, but when he moves, he feels himself brush against the bed and realizes exactly how tight his pants have become.

Obito grunts, reaching down to unzip his pants and pulling himself out to ease the pressure.

He sighs at the feeling and then leans on his elbows. He hears Deidara make a sound so he looks up, raising an eyebrow at her. He is unprepared to see her expression.

She looks utterly ruined, wrecked and rendered much more open to the idea after two orgasms. Obito watches her gaze, following it. It takes him less than a second to understand what she wants and he is happy to oblige to her silent request.

Obito touches her cunt again, lightly with his middle finger, and then pushes in between the folds. It takes a bit of probing — he isn’t as skilled in this as he wants to be — but he manages to find her entrance, urged on by her eager gasps.

He traces the edge for a few seconds, running circles around the most important thing until he feels Deidara kick her heel at his back. He huffs out a laugh, uttering how she’s so impatient, and then allows his finger to slide into her.

At first, he thinks he would encounter some sort of resistance. A lot of the educational stories he’d been told involved that phrasing, one way or another, but he finds that there isn’t one at all. With the amount of slick Deidara has, it made the insertion much smoother.

Well, it doesn’t rule out the need for their lube. Better safe than sorry.

Still, considering the fact that Deidara’s entrance is tight around his finger, he’s correct to assume Deidara’s transformation is that of a virgin’s. Perfect.

He pushes his finger in as deep as it can go. All the while, he keeps an ear out for Deidara’s reactions. She seems okay for now, panting with every inch of his finger and then sighing contently when she feels his largest knuckle press up against her pussy.

There are minute twitches in Deidara’s legs that keep catching Obito’s attention and he knows he’s doing something right, so he keeps going. Obito twists his wrist and moves his finger around, testing the waters and getting a sense of what he’s doing.

Deidara isn’t really being helpful verbally, though he doesn’t blame her. Even with an anatomy book, it’s hardly an easy task to really unlock the secrets of the female sex. There are always wonders to discover and the only way to find them all is through trial and error.

So, armed with minimal knowledge and an extreme lack of real field experience, Obito crooks his finger and makes a come-hither motion that a passing woman has once taught him in, well, passing. Just passing.

As expected, Deidara tenses and her breathing goes funny, fluttering about as he continues the motion, stroking the slightly differently textured wall of flesh. He does this for a while, enjoying the sounds of Deidara’s breathy noises above and the insane amount of wetness that is beginning to gather between her legs.

While he does miss the simplicity of Deidara’s cock, there’s definitely a joy to be had with this.

“Ah— Tobi,” Deidara says and then she hisses, kicking at him again.

“Ow, ow,” Tobi complains but he obeys, pulling out his finger just so to add another one. With two fingers, he can definitely feel a sort of resistance, but it still doesn’t feel like a hymen-breaking resistance, so he just listens.

Deidara lets out a breathy exhale but otherwise, she isn’t complaining. Assuming all is well, he thrusts his fingers and mixes it up by crooking them spontaneously, blunt nails scraping up against that magical spot inside of her.

“Ah, fuck,” Deidara swears between moans, equally as beautiful as she is in her male form.

Her thighs are closing in on his head, tensing and relaxing as she makes a conscious effort to stop herself from popping his head off of his shoulders. Obito doesn’t mind and carries on, petting her legs every once and awhile.

Her erratic movements begin to really prevent Obito from properly thrusting. He presses down against her hip once more to prevent her from bucking. Obito keeps thrusting his hand, rattling his wrist once and a while to reward her for being so good, until his entire arm begins to feel tired and threatens to cramp.

Even then, he doesn’t stop, eager to see what Deidara’s body could do next.

There are rumors and he wants to see if she could do it.

When the wetness begins to dribble out, Obito thinks nothing of it first. But when it doesn’t seem like it’s stopping, his self-satisfied grin becomes even more shit-eating. A jet of liquid — he hears they still don’t really know what causes it — shoots out of Deidara at the same time of her scream.

Her orgasm is so violent that she wretches Obito’s fingers out of her, and she rolls over to her side to curl into herself, shaking the entire time. Obito’s smile never leaves, getting on his knees and shuffling over to her, leaning down to lay a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“Are you okay?” Obito asks and fully expects the series of incoherent noises that answer his question. “Did you like that?” he asks again.

This time he gets an answer in the form of a feeble nod. He likes that, a lot.

Obito doesn’t want to overwhelm her, but he does feel a sense of urgency between his legs when he catches a whiff of Deidara’s scent once more. It’s different, alright, and very enticing.

“Deidara,” Tobi pipes, petting her rump in a silent question.

Deidara rolls to lay on her back once more, hooded eyes gazing down at him and Obito tries not to focus on the hazy look.

“Is it my turn?” he asks, leaning to press a kiss on her lips, which she returns eagerly.

“Hm,” is all she says.

Obito smiles at her and grabs himself, groaning at the contact, and rubs himself against her moist lips to get some of the edge off. He swallows all of the moans she utters and he’s very glad that he’s already gotten her to the point of complete abandonment.

Obito pulls back a little and then thrusts against her slit, the head of his cock making contact with her clit. Taking advantage of her being slightly distracted, Obito leans over to reach into their nightstand, digging into the drawer to fish out a bottle of lube that they keep there.

He uncorks it and squeezes out some of its contents onto himself in one fluid moment, and then reseals it and places it back in the nightstand. Obito strokes himself to get an even coating and then, finally, he reaches out to hold Deidara’s hip, aligning himself with her entrance.

There’s a nagging thought at the back of his mind, but he’s too focused on current events to really focus on it. Obito looks up at Deidara and when she gives him a tiny nod, he braces himself and pushes in.

He leans back to watch himself as he slides in after a few tries, his length disappearing between the swollen lips of Deidara’s cunt and then he forgets to breathe. Deidara is tight, even with all the attention he has given her. The overwhelming pleasure of the velvet grip is completely different to what he is used to and he doesn’t know if he could complain — Deidara’s pained gasp cuts through the haze.

Obito grits his teeth and continues to push in. He remembers the very first night they spent together and knows that he cannot stop, no matter how pitiful Deidara sounds.

Instead, he leans over, cupping Deidara’s cheek in his hand. He bends down and brings their foreheads together, to comfort her, pressing a soft kiss wherever he could reach. Obito prevents himself from saying anything, knowing from experience that Deidara is a hardened person that rarely needs words of encouragement and praises.

“So good,” Obito utters out, though, and it is greeted with a grunt. He groans in his throat and then reaches down between them, fingers fumbling and by the time they find her clit, he’s already entered Deidara all the way.

Obito keeps half a mind on fondling her as he rocks his hips gently, not drawing out, simply letting Deidara get used to this new feeling and alleviating part of his burning need to just rut.

His distraction must be helping because it isn’t long when Obito can tell the pain is faded and Deidara is properly aroused once again when Deidara moans and begins to move her hips against Obito’s.

To test the waters, Obito pulls back slightly before sliding back in; Deidara’s face remains relaxed and she makes no sound of distress, she even thrusts her hips back to meet his. That’s all Obito needs to calm himself. Groaning once more, Obito gradually loosens the reins on his desire and allows himself to give bolder thrusts.

Deidara feels very different like this. It’s not as tight as she is in her other entrance but it is hardly as soft and wet. Obito doesn’t know if he misses the vice grip or enjoys the wet heat that eagerly engulfs him with every thrust, opening up and easing his way in naturally.

Obito can’t suppress the full body shiver that passes through him and shallow thrusts give way to longer, more powerful ones, with Obito furrowing his eyebrows and struggling to keep his eyes open as he lets the sensations wash over him.

He finds that he can’t even breathe properly. Shaky breaths leave his mouth and all he can utter are pathetic groans and grunts and while he should be embarrassed, Deidara isn’t doing much better herself.

With his thumb occasionally giving her clit a rub — honestly, he’s too far gone to do anything — Deidara quickly becomes a mewling mess between all these new sensations. Obito, panting heavily, decides that he is missing something and pushes himself off of the bed with his free hand. He then reaches out to grab hold of Deidara’s breast, simply holding it and letting his thrusting do the job for him.

He hears a choked off moan and then Deidara grows tighter around him. Just like everything else, it’s different to feel her come while he’s in her vagina than when he’s in her ass. The two passages do wildly different things but the fluttering remains the same, giving him similar sensations.

Obito stops thrusting until Deidara gets over her orgasm, a panting thing beneath him as her arms grasp weakly at his. Obito lets her mouths bite at his arm, eyes following her other hand’s movement as she goes and plays with her nipples.

Affected, Obito grunts and renews his efforts, plowing as deep as he can. He even forces himself to pay attention to the little nub, pressing two of his fingers against it and rubbing it harshly.

Oversensitive and completely overwhelmed by her previous orgasm, Deidara’s mouth hangs open in a silent moan, head tossed back as she just lays there, taking his fucking.

As he thrusts, he hears minute sounds leaking from Deidara and then he finally makes out a word, “hurry.”

Obito is stuck between wanting to draw this out and wanting it to end for her. She’s on her last straw, he can tell. Obito grunts and lets go of himself, going with complete abandon and focusing solely on relieving himself.

“Tobi,” Deidara whimpers, grasping at him and then Obito is forced to let go of her breast, leaning forward to press his forehead against her collarbone. “Please.”

Her voice — it’s so beautiful and it does things to him. It stirs something deep within him and he’s falling in love all over again. Obito cries out into her skin and bites down on whatever flesh he can reach, pumping his hips in a furious pace as he only pays attention to her cunt around him, the soft little whimpers that Deidara is making, and the knowledge that she did this for him. Only him.

“Obito,” Deidara says, a soft, broken sound, so achingly beautiful that it tugs at everything Obito thinks he has in his heart. Obito gives a thrust one last time, burying himself as deep as he could, and cries out as he spends deep inside her. There is a fire running through his veins and it doesn’t stop until he stops coming. He gives final, stuttering thrusts to savor the last of it as the feeling fades until he’s doing nothing more than just wiggling his hips against hers.

Sated, Obito lets go of Deidara and lays down next to her, stubbornly refusing to pull out of her. He wraps his arms around Deidara, nuzzling and keeping her close, pressing kisses against her forehead.

She sighs quietly and melts into his embrace but Obito can feel a little kink in her shoulder. She wants to get up. Obito holds her still, pressing his nose into her hair — which has become a lot softer than before — and speaks.

“Stay like this,” he says. “At least until tomorrow.”

Obito doesn’t necessarily make a compelling argument and he wholly expects Deidara to refuse, but after a few moments, Deidara still hasn’t said anything or made any moves to get up.

In his mind clouded with satisfaction and drowsiness, he considers this a success, and falls asleep with the love that saved his life in his arms, finally satisfied with everything life has thrown at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing can go wrong. At all.
> 
> Happy birthday to me!
> 
> If you happened to like (or absolutely despised) my birthday gift to myself, you can leave a comment to tell me all about it! Time to go to work and waste most of the day away!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr (redskiez.tumblr.com) for updates and information about what I'm going to post next!


End file.
